


Life in Plastic

by Lost_Stories



Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [20]
Category: N-Style - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: F/M, sometimes you write dumb stuff and it's barbie and ken from n-style, takarazuka guess the author hoshigumi round, this is full on crack enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: Barbie considers her options, who shall it be?
Relationships: Barbie/Ken
Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291
Kudos: 1





	Life in Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> written for the takarazuka guess the author challenge, hoshigumi round (round 9)
> 
> Please comment if you got my dumb name jokes XD

Barbie had just gone on the most _delightful_ date. Collin had driven her all the way down to the beach and spent all day with her playing in the waves and being a perfect gentleman. He’d _even_ set up the parasol for her ever so perfectly so she wouldn’t get burned, and fetched her an icecream when it got hot. She’d had a wonderful time, truly she had! Collin was so very nice to her! And his date had certainly been better than what Sean and Pollux had tried. Sean had tried to take her to a scary movie, and Pollux’ idea to go to the zoo would have been sweet if she wasn’t terrified of tigers. No, Collin by far was the sweetest of them, and had been perfect boyfriend material.

She sighed and carefully stepped out of her – if she could say so herself – adorable pink dress, and pulled on her pyjamas. The date had truly been lovely. Maybe she should give Collin a chance. His smile was very sweet, after all. It reminded her of– damnit.

 _You can’t date a boy just because he reminds you of_ Ken, _dummy!_ Why was she always so rude to herself in her thoughts? But then she had to admit, thought-her was right. She liked Collin because he reminded her of Ken. _Oh Ken_ … her charming, wonderful, handsome, smart- _EX-boyfriend,_ her subconscious reminded her, rather rudely.

She glared (more like pouted) at herself in the mirror, trying to give her thought-self a piece of her mind for so rudely interrupting her thought process about Ken, and then flopped backwards onto her bed. It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to break up with her _anyway?_ They were _perfect_ for each other! Collin was nice, but he certainly wasn’t Ken. And that wasn’t really fair to Collin, now was it? No… no she couldn’t date Collin, no matter how nice he was.

Her phone started to buzz, and she groaned. That was probably Collin, asking if she would go on another date with him. She’d have to tell him no… Oh how she _hated_ disappointing people…

Without looking, she picked up the phone.

“Barbie speaking, who is this?” she said, bracing to tell Collin the bad news.

For a moment, she heard nothing, and then a familiar voice filtered into the silence of her room.

“Hi Barbie… It’s Ken. Iknowitsbeenawhileandyou’reprobablystillmadatmebut…” a brief breath, as she shot up from her bed, “but… butIwasreallyhopingwecouldmeetuptonight.”

Stunned, she stared at her phone for a moment, a big smile making its way onto her face.

“Barbie?” said Ken, a nervous tone in his voice, “Babe- Sorry, Barbie, are you there? Please will you meet me?”

“Yes! Oh Ken yes of course I’ll meet you! Just text me the address!” She said, before hanging up and happily hugging her phone. He wanted her back!! She’d make him sweat, of course. There was no chance in hell she would make this easy for him. And he’d better have a good excuse or twenty for why he’d broken things off in the first place but… she let out a happy sigh, and turned on the radio. And as the first notes of her favourite Aqua song came through the speakers, she sat down in front of her mirror to get all dolled up. _Fantastic._

_~_


End file.
